


Traditions

by Carsinning



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: MC gets an idea to start a new tradition for the the RFA's Christmas.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops sorry for being so late with these..  
> I promise to continue adding to this series

It was that time of year again and MC was going over some some ways to spice up Christmas for the RFA. She figured that maybe a new tradition was something that wouldn't be too drastic and fun for everyone. 

She sat down on her bed and grabbed her laptop from the nightstand, opening it to begin researching any exciting Christmas traditions from around the world. After about a half hour of scrolling through Google and Wiki pages to read up on all the different traditions; she finally found one that was pretty simple and was positive that the RFA would love too: the pickle gift.

The pickle gift was basically the gift someone specifically picked for you to open before Christmas, but, there was a catch. You had to find the pickle ornament hidden within the Christmas tree. Once you found it, you could open that present. Typically that present was a small one, such as pajamas. 

MC wrote down the specifics and decided to do a little pickle gift shopping for everyone. She already had a few things in mind and the rest she could just search for at the store. Something was sure to catch her eye at some point. 

She closed her laptop and set it aside on the bed, she got up and left the room, meeting V in the living room.

"Hey, I'm going to go do a bit of shopping alright?" She informed him as she started to get her coat and shoes on before grabbing her purse and keys.

V looked back over his shoulder from the couch in attempt to watch her  
"Oh? Do you want me to come with you?" He asked 

"No, I'm going Christmas shopping for everyone, you're not allowed to see!" She protested and leaned over the couch to kiss his cheek "be back soon!"

"Alright, be careful okay? I love you"

"I will, don't worry. I love you too" she waved her goodbye and headed out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days after she had done her pickle gift shopping, she invited everyone over to explain more in depth what she was doing since all she said in the Chatroom was that she wanted to do something new this year. 

After everyone had arrived, she sat them all down around the tree in a semi-circle. She stood in front of the tree, holding the pickle ornament.

"Alright, here's how this tradition works. I hide this little thing somewhere in the tree and you all have to find it when it's your turn. Then and only then, can you open what I have deemed 'the pickle gift'. It's one of the many presents I've already got you all" she explained and looked around at everyone to see if they understood how it all worked. 

After everyone nodded unanimously, she told them to turn around and close their eyes so they couldn't see where she hid the pickle. After she was done, she told them they could look.

"Jaehee, you go first" MC decided. 

Jaehee got up from her spot and began looking for the ornament that blended in with the tree, it was harder to find than she expected. Finally she found it in the middle of the tree and handed it back to MC, who clapped for her. 

MC looked around for which gift had Jaehee's name on it then handed it to her. She told everyone to wait until they all had their gifts to open them. They agreed that it seemed fair. 

MC repeated the process of rehiding the pickle for everyone and giving their gifts once they found it. Yoosung hurt himself on the needles as he searched for it, Saeyoung almost knocked the tree over to find his, Jumin found his rather quickly, Zen took an unreasonable amount of time to find his and even crawled under the tree to find his, Saeran simply shook the tree lightly so it would fall down onto the ground and V had to reach to the top of the tree for his.

When everyone got their presents, MC sat down with everyone and told them to have at it. 

Even if they were small gifts, the RFA was excited and appreciative to get them. This made MC smile from ear to ear. It made her happy to see them marvel at their presents. 

Yoosung got an LOLOL exclusive gift card type thing, which he was ecstatic to have. Seven got fuzzy pajama pants and cat slippers, he immediately put on the slippers. Jumin received some cat themed ties that MC picked out, some with paw prints and others with cats that resembled Elizabeth. Saeran also had fuzzy pajama pants but also a gift card for their nearest ice cream shop; that was probably the most she's seen him smile in awhile. Jaehee had a mug that changed colors when either hot or cold beverages were poured in it, she decided that she would use that mug every day for her coffee. Zen had gotten a new mp3 that he could use instead of whatever old thing he was using now, of course he loved it since it came from MC but he'd have to learn how to use it. Lastly, V had gotten a candle that was shaped like a cactus. He was over the moon about it and thought it was an adorable gift. 

Everyone had hugged and thanked her for their early presents. They had decided that this tradition was one they had no problem keeping up. Now, they also had to get MC a pickle gift. 

"Merry early Christmas everyone!"


End file.
